


still

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drabble, F/F, Family Feels, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8296883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Irene and Raven attempt to come to an agreement about their children.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'X-Men Evolution' nor am I profiting off this. 
> 
> This is a reposting from my former account.

"You never sit still."

Irene sighs, preparing for quick intervention should it escalate beyond frustrated scolding and ear pinching. Raven squeezes her knee, firm as she leans against her shoulder.

"I understand our children need to learn patience with one another and be able to rely on each other, but how much blood loss is acceptable before intervention?"

"Our children only reached bloodshed once under my watch."

A shriek prepares her to launch from the couch, but Raven holds her steady as the noise dissolves into giggling. Irene sighs, rubbing at her forehead as the giggling quiets.

"I remembered to lock up the weapons this time."


End file.
